


Normally, Usually

by JaneDavitt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's regretting some hasty words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normally, Usually

Normally, Mike loves being on his back when Harvey fucks him with slow, deliberate thrusts that make his teeth ache like he's been eating ice cream, make his spine melt, one vertebra at a time. He gets to see Harvey's intent stare soften, gets to watch Harvey's face flush, his lip bitten hot when Harvey comes.

Good times.

Tonight he's getting dozens of those perfect, diabolically aimed thrusts, but he's not enjoying them much. He's squirming, gasping, sweating, trying to lift his ass off the bed, and Harvey's glaring.

Note to self. Never tell Harvey he spanks like a girl.


End file.
